Asset Appreciation
by scrapmom
Summary: Garcia's appreciation of Morgan's assets leads to some interesting happenings between Morgan & Reid. This is slash! Don't like, don't read.


Just a friendly warning...this is slash, so if its not your cup of tea, please turn back now. those of you that do stay, please enjoy some lovin between Derek & Spencer!

Asset appreciation

"Does my chocolate thunder have a great ass, or what?" Reid hummed in agreement and Garcia continued, "I just wish it was grinding with me, and not those beautiful skinnie minnie's out there."

"Me too," came Reid's slurred reply, and snuck a not so subtle glance at Morgan and said skinnie minnie's grinding on the dance floor. When he turned back, and noticed Garcia mouth was wide open. "What?" He asked, not realizing what he said. When his inebriated brain caught up to what he said, he stuttered, "Uh, no...what I meant was, uh, I think it should be you out there, with Morgan, I mean. Uh, yea."

A smile slowly spread across Garcia's face as understanding seeped in. "Awe, baby boy, is that why you always drink so much when you come clubbing with us?"

"I don't always drink too much. Usually I just don't come." Ugh, his mouth was getting way ahead of his brain. He snuck another glance at Garcia, who's smile lit up her face, and he dropped his head to the table with a loud thump. He should have stayed home tonight! What the hell was he thinking? Apparently, he wasn't thinking, thanks to the 6 shots of who knows what Garcia had provided. Not to mention the beers Morgan bought.

When his mind wandered to Morgan again, he turned his head, still on the table, and scanned the dance floor, looking for the object of his torment. There he was, in all of his beautiful, sexy glory, grinding with any girl within range, like there was no tomorrow.

Reid realized he was having not so innocent feelings for his co-worker, when he woke up one night after a tough case with sticky pajamas, after having a sex dream, staring one Derek Morgan. The case culminated with Morgan having to tackle Reid, when the unsub tried to run him down with a car. Morgan ended up on top of Reid, and he felt how hard Morgan's body was, on top of his. So solid, so warm. Apparently, even asleep, his mind remembers everything, although some of the facts change. His mind remembered Morgan's warm, solid body, and his dream had him naked, on top of him, doing things he could only imagine, since he had no real experience.

Now, almost two years later, those feelings he thought would go away, just got stronger and stronger. Lately, though, it had become almost unbearable. Especially when Morgan was being his sexy, hot self and moving in a way that should be reserved for he bedroom. Reid had been forced to come out tonight, and was physically dragged by Garcia to her car, which is why he was still here, torturing himself. Hotch left early, as did Rossi and JJ, which left Prentiss, who was also getting her groove on, with some tall, dark and handsome on the dance floor. That is how Reid ended up at the table alone with Garcia.

Realizing he was seconds away from doing something extraordinarily stupid, Reid decided to get a cab and get home as fast as possible. So, he lifted his head and stood up quickly, before grabbing onto the table after almost passing out.

"Where are you off to, boy genius? Going to claim that gorgeous hunk of man for yourself?"

Reid stayed on his feet, swaying a little, beforing replying, "Uh, Garcia, I'm really drunk, so please ignore anything that I might have said tonight. I am not in control of myself, which is rare, and very scary."

"No way, genius. You can't pass this off. I heard what you said, and saw you watching him. I may not be a profiler, but I can read people well enough, especially those I love, and what I see is you having the hots for my baby boy."

"Garcia', he said in a warning tone, but she quickly brushed him off. "I'm just going to grab a cab and go home. I can't be here anymore," he said, confirming her suspicions.

He turned to head toward the door, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping his progress. "You can't ignore this." She said, leaning in so he could hear her over the music.

"I've done a good job up until now, and once I'm sober, I'll have a better handle on things."

"How long?" She hadn't moved or let go of his wrist.

"Does it matter?" He asked, sounding dejected, and looking toward the floor.

She lifted his chin up, so he was looking her on the eyes, and she saw tears shining there. "Oh, baby, that long?"

He looked away, and said, "Please, Garcia, please. Let's just forget this. I'll be fine once I get out of here."

She held his chin steady, not letting him look away, and rubbed a thumb along his cheek gently, brushing away the lone tear that escaped his eye. "I'll take you home, sweetie, don't you worry. Garcies here for you".

Both people were so caught up in their conversation, neither noticed the agent in question watching their exchange with confusion. To the outsider, their actions were intimate. Too intimate for just friends. At least that's what Morgan thought. His eyes darkened, and he stopped dancing, watching the scene between his two best friends. He tensed up, balling his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. Reid and Garcia? No way. His baby girl had Kevin, and Reid, well, he was off limits.

While Morgan continued his inner dialogue, Reid and Garcia began moving toward the door. Garcia had her arm around the younger mans shoulders, guiding him, and Morgan felt his body vibrate with anger. How could she? Reid was sweet and innocent, and quite drunk. What was she planning to do? Take him home, and then what? He shuddered to think what else. No way...he was taking Reid home.

Convincing Garcia to let him take Reid home was easier than he thought, although Reid kept looking back at Garcia with fear in his eyes, begging her to take him herself. Garcia leaned closer to him, and whispered to him, making sure Morgan couldn't hear. "This is a good thing, Jr G-man."

"How?" He asked her, his eyes wide, showing his apprehension.

" You are drunk, use it to your advantage! Lean on him, let him walk you to your apartment. Then, make a move! You can do it, babe."

"Garcia, I can't!" He said, his voice two octaves higher than normal.

"Oh yes you can, baby genius, and you will. It's perfect! If he responds like I think he will, you two can screw like rabbits. If he pushes you away, then blame it on the alcohol, and pretend like you don't remember tomorrow. It's fool proof!"

"I can't do that!" He answered, a little too loud.

"What is my baby girl trying to get you to do now, Pretty Boy?"

"Nothing!"

Reid blushed and looked down at the floor, as Garcia leaned in to half hug him, and whispered, "Do it!" She pulled back, leaned on to kiss Morgan on the cheek and said, "Take good care of him."

"I will, Mama!" Derek promised. He would always take care of Reid. He felt protective over the kid, and that protectiveness turned into more in the last year. After Hankle, and especially after the Anthrax scare, he realized just how much he wanted to protect Reid, and the reasons why. If he was honest with himself, he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with their resident genius.

Morgan pondered over this, and his feeling for his friend, as he helped him to the car. Reid was quiet on the ride home, leaving Morgan to his thoughts. Once they arrived at the geniuses apartment, he went around to the passenger door to help Reid out.

"I got it," he snapped at Morgan, jerking his arm away, proceeding to trip and land with a thud up against the side of the car.

Morgan smirked, and slid his arm around a grumbling Reid. "Lean on me, Pretty Boy. I won't let you fall."

Reid allowed himself to relax into the warmth provided by Morgan's body. He fumbled with his keys, and allowed Morgan to take them and open the door, guiding him into the entryway. Whether it was the alcohol, or the warmth of Morgan's body pressed so close to him, something snapped. He closed the door and leaned back into it, turning Morgan so he was facing him.

Then he did something he had been wanting to do all night. He slid his arms around Morgan and cupped his ass with both hands. Morgan stilled. "Uh, Pretty Boy, what are you doing?"

" Just checking something." He said, then squeezed. "Hmmm, Garcia is correct. You do have a great ass."

Morgan groaned, and felt his cock harden, as Reid unconsciously pushed their groins together while he was fondling his ass.

" It's the perfect fit, just like I imagined," he said, squeezing again. Morgan lost all train of thought upon hearing that Reid had imagined this. That, coupled with the incredible friction and Reid's hands working their magic, he was about ready to explode. Then, Reid pulled back slightly, so the two men were face to face, not moving his hands from their resting place. Their gazes locked and they were so close, they were practically breathing the same air. Reid licked his lips subconsciously, and glanced down at Morgan's lips.

Morgan, who's hands had been at his side, palms against the wall for support, moved them to slide around the geniuses neck, pulling him into a kiss. When their lips met, it was brief, warm and soft, but Reid leaned back in for another kiss, this one longer, more insistent. Morgan's fingers wound in his hair, holding him in place, while his mouth asked for access, which Reid happily granted. The kiss then turned passionate, their tongues mapping each other mouths, tasting and sucking. Both were moaning and Reid's hands began to pull Morgan toward him again, grinding their groins together again.

Morgan growled, and broke away from the kiss, with much reluctance. He rested his forehead against Reid's and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Reid leaned in again, but Morgan pulled back. "Pretty Boy, as much as I want this, and believe me when I say, I really want this, you are drunk and this is not going any farther tonight."

Reid's bottom lip stuck out slightly, and he whined, "But Derek, I want to feel you." The comment went straight to his cock, which hardened even more. "See, you want to feel me too."

Morgan leaned in and captured Reid's pouty bottom lip in his, sucking it into his mouth, pushing harder against Reid to get more contact. He nipped and and sucked at that lip, then his tongue snaked out to soothe it. He was so lost in sensation, he didn't realize his hands had slid lower, sneaking under the geniuses shirt. When he touched his bare skin, there was a deep moan, and Morgan couldn't tell if it was him or Reid.

Needing air, and to taste more, the older agent broke off the kiss, only to drag his lips along the younger agents chin, sucking and biting him alternately. Reid tilted his head to the side to allow better access, and pushed Morgan harder into the wall with his hips. Morgan was on fire, and had lost all thought process, as he continued to attack his geniuses neck, sucking so hard at time, he knew there would be marks tomorrow. But he was too far gone to care.

Their breath quickened and Morgan knew he was close, then Reid whispered, "bedroom," and the one word broke Morgan out of his fog and he pulled back, trying to slow the genius down.

Oh my God, I almost took advantage of my drunk co-worker, Morgan thought. "Reid, man, we need to stop." He looked at his friend, who was looking back at him with desire filled eyes.

"Derek, I want you so bad, please. Don't leave me."

"Oh Reid, Spencer, I'm not leaving. I'll be right here. But you are going to bed and I am taking the couch. When you wake up tomorrow, killer handover and all, I'll still be here and we can talk."

"God Derek, it's taken me so long to have the courage to do this, please don't deny me. I need you." As they were talking, his hands remained on Morgan's ass, and his lips began mapping a trail of kisses down Morgan's neck.

"Pretty Boy, you are making this so hard."

He felt Reid grin against his neck, and he mumbled in between kisses, " that's," kiss, "the," kiss, "point," kiss. He squeezed his ass, to drive his message home.

"Spencer, oh," he moaned when the geniuses lips sucked a sensitive part of his neck. "Seriously, we need to stop, or I won't be able to."

"I don't want you to," he answered into his neck.

"God Reid, I want you so bad, but there is no way I am taking advantage of you when you are drunk. Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Derek, it's not taking advantage if I want it," he replied, leaning back to look the older man in the eyes.

They still hadn't moved, Reid's hands were still on Morgan's ass, while Morgan had his hands under Spencer's shirt, splayed out on his rib cafe, trying to touch as much skin as possible.

"You are a genius, and you know, somewhere in that alcohol soaked brain of yours that giving consent while under the influence is still taking advantage of the persons lowered inhibitions. I'll bet you could quote me a statistic on that, if you were sober."

Morgan's logic broke through the alcohol haze enough for Reid to understand Morgan's hesitation.

"Ok," he relented, and sighed, though still not moving his hands. "But, at least sleep with me in my room. We won't go beyond kissing, but I need you close to me. Please. I need to know this was not all another dream."

"Another dream? Pretty boy, have you been dreaming about me?" He teased.

"Only every night, he replied quietly.

The honesty of that statement shook Morgan to the core, and he leaned in to capture Spencer's lips again. The kiss was soft, and desperate. He wanted his genius to know he felt the same. They stood there, slowly caressing each other, lips moving in a beautiful dance, for what seemed like an eternity.

Morgan pulled back when he felt the kiss go from soft to demanding. "Come on, baby boy, lets get you into bed." Reid hummed on acknowledgement, and Morgan added, "to sleep."

"Dream crusher," Reid grumbled, as Morgan forced him to remove his hands from his ass, holding them, and leading him down the hallway into Reid's room. He handed the genius a par of sleep pants that had been laying at the end of the bed.

"Put these on, do your business, and get into bed," he said, gesturing toward the bathroom. He turned around an started to leave, intent on getting some aspirin and water for his friend.

"I thought you were staying," came a timid voice from the edge of the bed.

Morgan turned and saw Reid perched on the edge of the bed, fingering his sleep pants nervously, as he looked up at Morgan through the hair that had fallen over his face. Two steps later, Morgan was in front of Reid, on his knees, pushing the hair back put of his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "I was just going to run out to the car and get my go bag, then bring you some water and aspirin, baby. I'm not leaving."

He saw Reid's shoulders visibly relax, and leaned into Morgan's gentle touch. "I thought you were leaving me." The words had more than one meaning.

"Baby boy, I am telling you right now, I will never leave you. Not willingly, at least. I am here as long as you will have me. I..." He paused, not wanting to say those three special words until they were both sober. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Reid smiled, and turned his head to lay a kiss on Morgan's palm. "You better not plan on going home, then, because I want all of you, as much as I can get, for as long as I can get. Now, hurry up and do what you need to, because I am suddenly very tired, and I want to fall asleep beside you."

Morgan practically ran to the car and grabbed his bag, not wanting to make his pretty boy wait any longer than necessary. He locked the door, and proceeded into the kitchen to get water and aspirin. When he returned to the bedroom, the sight before him took his breath away. His pretty boy was under the covers, leaning against the pillow, with his hair feathered out around his head, making him look like an angel. He felt Morgan's presence and turned to look at him.

"There is an extra toothbrush in the drawer next to the sink. And, please hurry, I'm having a hard time staying awake, but don't want to sleep until you are here."

Morgan moved quickly, stripping out of his club attire and into his sleep pants. He would normally have taken a shower, but wasn't about to keep Spencer waiting. Quickly brushing his teeth and hitting the head, he slipped back into the bedroom. The lights had been turned out while he was in the bathroom, just leaving a small nightlight next to the bed. Morgan crept toward the bed quietly, thinking the genius had fallen asleep, and was surprised when the covers were lifted up in invitation. So, Derek slid into bed next to his best friend, and if he had anything to say about it, his soon to be lover!

He felt a little awkward at first, until Spencer scooted over closer and slid his arm around him, cupping his ass again. He moaned, his hands happy again, and kissed Derek at the junction of his neck.

Morgan chuckled, as lifted Spencer's face up to his, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Reid moaned again, and leaned in for another kiss, this time with tongue. Derek's hand went behind his pretty boys back, pulling him closer, as the kiss deepened. They explored each others mouths leisurely, enjoying the feel of each other. When they pulled away, both were breathless, and happy. Derek placed a another short kiss on Spencer's list, and whispered, "Goodnight pretty boy."

Spencer snuggled down, nuzzling his nose in Morgan's neck and whispered back, " Goodnight Derek."


End file.
